


spoiler, we die in the end (clickbait)

by mytenmonthslove



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Crushes, End of the World, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Park Jongseong | Jay is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Park Sunghoon is a little shit, Sunoo is a Tarot Reader, You should know he's a fantastic one tho, not plot relevant, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytenmonthslove/pseuds/mytenmonthslove
Summary: The world is going to end tomorrow, at least thats what many people, including Jay's best friend, seem to believe. But how did it go from 'calming' Sunghoon down, to suddenly confessing his crush?
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	spoiler, we die in the end (clickbait)

**Author's Note:**

> a thought was thinken, what if sunghoon makes jay believe that he believes the world is really ending, but he doesn't actually. he just wants to be jay's focus of attention, like always (what's new)…so basically dorks in love hh (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) 
> 
> hope you enjoy reading it!~
> 
> cw: mild cussing

✸✸✸

“Psst,” Jay whispers in front of the dark house, doing the silly knocking combo Sunghoon wants him to do, even though he just wrote him. He's already feeling scared and jittery as he stares down at his phone.

The door opening takes him aback, making him jump, a curse on his tongue ready to be let out but dies down as soon as he sees his best friend's dark, brooding face.

He sighs, Sunghoon always has been a very dramatic person. “Hey, Hoon,” he greets in a low voice, it's late and he doesn't want to wake his parents, Yeji or god forbid Gaeul. For a tiny dog he sure has a loud organ.

Jay opens his arms and Sunghoon quietly lays his head on his shoulders, they're nearly the same height, but he still insists they did their greeting like this. He just complies.

“Hey, Jay-ah,” Sunghoon finally greets back and takes his hand into his own to take him inside the house, Jay ignores the accelerated beating of his heart. It's very dark inside, expected with all the lights off, but Sunghoon leads him confidently.

Somehow making out his broad back in the darkness, Jay is reminded of their past, how it has been _him_ leading the other, keeping him safe and not alone. He looks down, cheeks warming up and not minding the change, because in the end nothing really did.

It has always been Jay and Sunghoon, Sunghoon and Jay and it's still like that.

Some of his trophies shine even in the dark along his many medals, the wall almost looks too full and Sunghoon always complains how he rather have a picture wall than this really. His bedroom never changes, he always mentions how he's going to move out anyway and will just leave everything here.

Sunghoon never was a materialistic person, he rather wants to make and cherish precious memories.

A reason why he's so interested in photography these days, even going as far as giving up ice skating for it.

Jay sits down on the bed, his gaze flickers to a picture of them on hisnightstand. Sunghoon is crying, which is totally normal for him while Jay, at that time taller and bigger than him, carries the big trophy with a super proud expression on his chubby face. It's the first time Sunghoon won an important tournament and he remembers how much he wanted to cry at that time too, knowing how much hard work, blood sweat and tears literally, his friend put in and deciding not to, supporting him was the only thing on his mind.

 _Huh_ , so it's always been Sunghoon in the end.

Sunghoon rests his head in his lap, smiling pleased when Jay starts to play with his hair. It's something he did since they were kids, in between practice breaks. It always calms him down and ' _It gives me energy to continue, Jongjong, so never stop!!!_ ', and Jay always listens.

He promised himself he would stop, if Sunghoon shows any type of discomfort. To this day, he still waits. If anythings, his few tries to put distance between them, ended with Sunghoon acting clingy and aggravated, which was very weird since he acts normally like a cat. He loves attention, being showered in love especially, hence the reason he still continues skating, but he really shows it.

Actually most of the time he confuses Jay.

It's how he comes off as cold, while he's just unsure how to express himself. So he keeps it bottled up, until it overflows, thus the regular crying. Sunghoon in this moments, makes happy purring sounds, eyes closed and posture relaxed.

“Cute kitty,” Jay coos in a slightly mocking manner, hand still running through his thick, black hair and massaging his scalp, knowing the other loves it. Sunghoon shoots him a glare from his slightly opened eyes and promptly closes his eyes, deciding not to retort anything for once.

“Hoon-ah, you don't think the world is _really_ ending, right,” Jay asks and grips some strands a bit harder, when the other fails to answer him. Sunghoon sighs, clearly miffed and half asleep, and sits up slowly, so he they're face to face.

The only light comes from the moon, shining through and coincidentally directly on Sunghoon's perfect face. Jay counts the moles on his face, a habit he had since they were little.

Sunghoon lets him, not feeling any type of awkwardness from Jay's staring, not after the one time he asked him and Jay immediately said ' _It's because your face is so pretty, and I like your moles, pwetty_ ' with such a straight face, Sunghoon was flabbergasted.

“You never know,” he answers, when Jay raises an eyebrow and shrugs his shoulders. He tries to convey with his eyes that he wants Jay to play with his fingers, to calm him down. For all his virtues, Jay's actually a pretty miserable mind reader. Sunghoon gives up.

Jay puts a finger on his chin, thoughts running a mile seeing Sunghoon brooding and wanting to do something about it. He doesn't even assume his friend's behavior might come from a more petty origin.

“I mean _if_ the world was ending, I probably would confess my crush, so–,” he thinks out loud and stops, terrified. His heart stopping, only to double in speed.

Sunghoon sits up straighter, face now completely void of any emotion, a sculpture made of ice. Scary, _beautiful_ , mostly scary. “Crush,” he echoes, not liking the taste of it on his tongue, voice cutting through the awkward silence like a knife and Jay avoids his stare, trying to find some type of excuse.

“Yeah,” he lamely admits, not actually capable of denying Sunghoon anything. He knows how curious and headstrong Sunghoon gets, especially when he wants to know something. It isn't how he pictured himself confessing, however he sure as hell hoped the world would end tomorrow now.

At least it'll save him from his embarrassment the next day would surely bring.

“Tell me,” Sunghoon demands, going as far as turning on the lamp of his nightstand and shining the light at Jay, who winces at the sudden attack. “Jesus, Sung, calm down,” he hisses and rubs his eyes, the other stays silent, lips closed in a tight line, but gives him his favorite bunny, named Jeng, plush as a silent apology. It's a black one, the identical counterpart in blue, Sung, is resting on his bed at home.

“ _Tell me_ ,” he repeats, more insistent, clearly getting impatient. Jay gulps once, thinks twice.

Would it really make sense to keep it quiet now, what with the world _maybe_ ending and all.

And if not does he really want to keep this quiet, until the day he dies…

Jay lets his hair fall in his face, about to draw blood from how he's biting his lip. Normally Sunghoon would nag at him to stop, but he's calm, eerily so. It's actually more terrifying and makes Jay feel super small.

You.

You.

_You._

“Who else than _you_ ,” Jay blurts out, voice breaking at the end. Absolute silence, it freaks him out and makes him ramble. “Some days I can't stop thinking about you, some days I think it's fruitless… But for most days I'm content, staying by your side, as a– _your_ precious friend, makes me the happiest. So I hope this doesn't make you feel–feel uncomfortable, _I could still understand if it does–,_ I try my best to get over it, so please bear with me until then.” Jay shuts his eyes tightly, blood rushing to his face, as he waits for an answer, a rejection really.

“Don't,” Sunghoon simply says and confuses the hell out of him. “Idiot, look at me,” he adds on as an afterthought, a tad annoyed and with something else in his voice Jay can't decipher, doesn't really want to.

“Jongjong~,” he whines cutely and really, _that_ does the trick, only because it's his first reaction to see if everything is alright.

And Sunghoon knows that.

Unlike his voice, Sunghoon looks to be in a state of disbelief, his eyes and mouth wide open, he stares at him in amazement. Despite being his best friend for years, reading Sunghoon is hard for him, or more like he's _afraid_ of what he might find. Jay thinks he wouldn't survive his friend looking at him in pity or worse, in disgust.

But this expression is neither one of pity nor disgust.

“You, uhm do you _mean it_ ,” Sunghoon begs quietly, which sounds wrong coming from him. He's a quiet person in general, but never acting this–this _shy_. At least not towards Jay.

So for him to ask like this…

“Of course, you know I always do,” Jay answers truthfully, never one to say anything he doesn't mean. One of the reasons Sunghoon trusts him so easily. From the moment he met Jay, the other only spoke genuinely, without any hidden intent. Refreshing for Sunghoon, who had it all, being surrounded by envious and malicious people, people who from a young age only were with him for his looks and success.

_And then there he was, clumsy ten years old Jay Park on the ice rink for the first time, hopelessly unsteady on his skates and a scaredy cat on top, who still stumbled towards him, when he saw Sunghoon fall down, asking him if he was alright._

_He wasn't, he had a fever but was also stubborn to a fault, only wanting to get better, quickly, now._

“ _Angel,” he whispers totally out of it, as he peeks Jay's round face in his peripheral vision._

“ _Shit, you're really out of it, huh,” Jay says in English, accompanied by tiny giggles, sounding like the bells welcoming him to heaven. At least he hopes they sound like this, otherwise he ain't joining them up there.“You alright,” he asks in Korean with an adorable accent. Sunghoon wants to coo at that, but feels his body getting weaker._

“ _Foreign angel,” are Sunghoon's last words when his vision turns black, the last thing he makes out are the angels black, wide eye._

Jay honestly doesn't expect him to turn red in the face so quickly(or at all), he's amazed since the lamp light makes it more prominent and, well _pretty_. Sunghoon actually never turns red in the face, he has great control. It's noticeable on his ears whenever he's flustered, his face remains pale. The reason he's called the Ice Prince, growing up he was called Snow White as well. Jay likes both.

Sunghoon holds his arm before his face, a desperate attempt to shield himself before Jay, who can't stop looking at him with sparkling eyes, totally fascinated, always eager to find out something new about his friend.

“Gimme a second _d–dammit_ ” he cusses weakly, stuttering more really. Also highly unusual for him. And Jay, Jay who always listens to whatever Sunghoon demands, doesn't listen this time.

“Hey,” Jay whispers, gently prying his arm away so he can look at him. He calmly inspects Sunghoon's flustered expression, for the first time _actually_ trying to read his face, while Sunghoon tries to escape his grip, giving up when he doesn't budge.

A slow smile works its way across his face, slowly reaching his eyes as he tilts his head to the side, staring intensely. “Sungie~, do you perhaps, by any chance-,” he drawls slowly, coming closer inch by inch towards his face. Sunghoon, highly distressed, tries to back away and couldn't. “–also have feeling for me,” he ends with a cocky smile.

The glare Sunghoon shoots isn't as effective combined with his ruffled appearance, so he gives up and goes completely blank. Two can play this game after all, Sunghoon is competitive by nature.

It's his turn to come closer, seeing Jay gulp gives him satisfaction, making his discomfort disappear. _Take that._ “And what if I do, my angel,” he breathes, fluttering his eyelashes and biting his lips, just because he can. Jay nearly flings his head at the bed post, if Sunghoon didn't catch him in time.

“Yah, you just can't–CAN'T DO _THAT_ ,” Jay whisper-screams, still mindful of Sunghoon's parents and Yeji, who are asleep.

Sunghoon gasps at the audacity. “YOU STARTED IT,” he retorts back, never one to back down.

“I'M ALL TALK, YOU KNOW THAT.” Sunghoon opens and closes his mouth, disbelief written in bold letters on his forehead.

“WHAT, YOU THINK I'M SOME TYPE OF CASANOVA.” Jay slaps his cheeks to tone down the flush, a hopeless endeavor.

They're both panting now, in frustration and not wanting to give in, blushing furiously and hands still intertwined tightly after all of, well _this_.

And it takes them exactly five seconds until they break out in snorts and giggles, which turn into laughters they desperately try to suppress, or at least tone down.

“Park Sunghoon,” Jay wheezes, right after they got themselves, at least halfway, under control. “I like you,” he confesses, thumb drawing circles on Sunghoon's hand, more to calm himself than the other. His friend squeezes his hand, reassuring.

“I like you too,” he answers, eyes crinkling in delight, and a shy smile playing around his lips.

“So–,” Jay stops, doing the little pout he always does right before sharing his thought. “Are we going to date~,” he asks cutely, shoulders moving up and down. Sunghoon blinks at him and promptly starts to laugh, his free hand slapping over his mouth to muffle the sounds, while Jay patiently waits for him to stop.

“You haha–, really haha–, need to haha–, ask _that_ ,” he hiccups and starts coughing, tears running down his face as Jay changes their positions, so he can rub his back. “Idiothoon, calm down” he mutters under his breath.

“Of course, we will. We're going to go on _so_ many, you might get sick of me but _I_ won't allow it~,” Sunghoon singsongs, excitedly and Jay acts as if he doesn't see the blush on his rosy cheeks.

“Also it's not like the world gonna end,” he ends, smirking at him so infuriatingly, Jay wants to punch it away. With his own mouth. Some other time maybe.

He shoots him a disbelieving look instead. “The whole fucking week you told me how afraid you were, that you wanted me by your side and to cuddle, so you won't be lonely and die alone.”

“I mean did I lie?” Sunghoon, that bastard, just shrugs his shoulders. “Alright, _I may have_ wanted someones attention all for myself~,” he whines cutely, winking twice, just because he's a little shit and knows it.

“You couldn't–,” Jay takes a deep breath in, reminding himself this is the guy he fell for, allegedly, his rose-colored glasses slowly coming off. “–I dunno tell me that _instead of making me believe you might break down any second._ ” Jay breathes harshly in the end, he still can't believe his best friend did that.

Sunghoon merely shakes his head, chin up in defiance and Jay breaks. He grabs him roughly by the chin, not a plan at hand but he will wing it somehow, the other glares up daringly, lips puckered as he makes little kissy sounds.

So, _so_ infuriating, Jay lets go off him, grinding his teeth in irritation. “Why did I fall for you again,” he moans, suddenly tired and finally laying down. He came over in his pajamas, so no need to change.

Jay yawns, when Sunghoon puts the blanket over them, going over him to shut down the light, knowing Jay isn't likely to move again.

He cuddles into his side, as if the space was made exclusively for him and mindlessly draws circles on his chest. Sunghoon's thoughts are running a million miles per hour, no way he's going to sleep like this. Jay knows this, so he fights against the drowsiness, yawning big again.

“Sunoo told me,” Sunghoon confesses and lets his hand rest at the crook of Jay's neck, but only after he traced the heart shaped mole, the one he always dreamt of kissing, once. “I was actually scared, he assured me it wouldn't and I believe him.”

“Kim from my class? That kid is fucking weird,” he grumbles, obviously displeased. Sunghoon smug smile returns again, remembering how it bugs Jay that they aren't sharing the same grade.

“He's super sweet, he loves you,” he adds slyly, making Jay splutter. “He d–does _w_ _hat_.”

“Sunoo, adores you, duh. I ask him to look into your future as well, his laugh is always the brightest laying your cards. Remember that one day–” Sunghoon starts to chuckle, while Jay stares at him in utter disbelief. “–you came soaking wet, because of those sprinklers. He saw it, and told me about, it was even better in person though.”

“Since when were you guys so chummy,” Jay groans, wanting to scream into the pillow in frustration, but doesn't. At least he now knew why that kid was winking towards him that fateful day, smiling so much brighter than usual at him.“Wait a sec–, you _knew_ _?_ And didn't think,to like I dunno, _warn me?_ ”

Jay can't make out his features well, and frustrated by the lack of reaction, he takes matters literally into his own hands. He gently traces Sunghoon's face, wanting to know what he looked light in this moment.

Sunghoon's breath hitches and Jay, who always acts first before he thinks, now caught up with what he's truly doing. He wets his lips nervously and softly rests his hand on the other's cheek, feeling the warm, soft skin under his rapidly sweaty growing palm. Jay always treated Sunghoon delicately, more than anyone else he treasures, but he did it as a friend in mind.

This, after their confession, is a whole different matter.

Jay feels as if his heart wants to break out of his chest with how fast it's beating. His laugh comes out embarrassed, somehow still sounding happy despite his flushed state…They act the same, they bicker, they touch each other, they laugh, it's as if nothing changed, but in truth the dynamic of their relationship _is_ shifting.

Into something more, into something beautiful, into something different.

“I'm sorry,” he whispers, painfully aware of his erratic heartbeat. “My heart, it's so loud.” Jay bits on his lips, boyish, charming, lovely, perfect.

Sunghoon lays his hand over Jay's, snuggling a bit into it with a content sigh. He then turns it around, pressing a soft kiss on his palm, making Jay shiver as he has never been touched more sweetly in his life before. Afterwards he guides it over his own heart, Jay just now noticing how Sunghoon's own hand is trembling. “It's fine, I'm the same,” his voice is shaky, but the delighted undertone very prominent.

“It means, your hearts beats fast for me and mine does for you, isn't that beautiful.”

“Yes,” Jay answers. _You are beautiful_ , he thinks.

✸✸✸

And this is how Yeji finds them in the morning, as she came running to tell her big brothers, _when is Jay oppa moving in_ , that the world, surprise!, didn't end. She pursues her lips in thought, at first thinking nothing is amiss, somehow something _seems_ different.

Yeji, with a mischievous expression her face, checks their ring fingers. “No proposal,” she mutters to herself. “ _Yet_ I–,” she freezes when Jay starts to move, afraid she might've woken him up, an excuse on her tongue ready.

“Hoonie, wear a scarf, you know Idiots catch colds easier,” he mumbles in his sleep and presses Sunghoon more tightly to himself, if that is even possible. Her dumb brother starts to smile brighter in his sleep, looking completely content squished like this, not minding his sweaty bangs.

“Eww~,” she whines, the grin on her face showing her true feelings. She shuts the curtains, turns on the ac, so they won't die because of the heat waking up, and gently closes the door.

Her next stop is going to tell her parents to let the boys sleep in, after all it's a new day and the world still continues to exist.

Some things changed, most stayed the same.

✸✸✸

(Bonus scene, next morning) 

Sunghoon wakes up, hot, squished and delighted that Jay is still sleeping.

He blows air softly and snickers when Jay scrunches up his nose cutely, eyelids fluttering until they open, _kinda,_ eyes really more half-lidded.

'Morning,' he yawns and lays his forehead against the others. 'Morning,' Sunghoon whispers back, content to just laze around in bed all day, or dreaming about it. He knows Jay can't just sit around doing nothing, it's a blessing and a curse.

Exactly after the thought, Jay starts to untangle himself from him, ready to wash up. Just as he's about to do that, Sunghoon calls him back.

'Jay-aaaaah~,' he pouts, arms crossed and not _exactly_ knowing what he wanted from Jay, but nagging comes first, thinking later.

Jay, still thinking about his nightmare where Sunghoon went to school without a scarf, turns around and scratches the back of his head, he's confused. He also doesn't know what Sunghoon wants from him and decides to go with the flow. He leans down and connects their lips into a quick, chaste kiss.

Really, nothing big or world changing. 'Love you,' he mumbles and takes Sunghoon's silence as approval that he can leave now. Maybe that's what he wanted after all.

Sunghoon sits there, red faced and losing his mind. _'What the fuck_. _'_ He calmly takes a pillow, Jay's because he's petty, and starts to scream into it. 

Jay, mid brushing his teeth and brain finally catching up with his actions, starts to cough violently, tears stinging his eyes.

' _Shit_ ,' Jay groans at his reflection, shaking his head. ' _Fuck_. My first kiss.' (He forgets it's Sunghoon's too.)

✸✸✸

**Author's Note:**

> ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ please let me know your thoughts~
> 
> never forget, the most important part is us supporting the boys~ so please continue doing so! I'm sure they're plenty proud of their accomplishments, let's stay positive, kind and thankful. rather than engaging in petty fights, lets leave nice messages for enha and shower them with praise and stream their mvs! enha, engene fighting!!! (Ɔ˘⌣˘)(˘⌣˘)˘⌣˘ C) 
> 
> also as always: stay happy, healthy and warm. be mindful and respectful to others, a kind message might make someones day! I think that was it hh


End file.
